Joyeux Halloween
by MahanaRead
Summary: Luna rend visite à ses parents au cimetière. Mais elle si pâle, si lunatique, si à part, n'est plus seule à présent. Pas de Death Fic ni de vraie tristesse.


Bonjour, voilà le premier OS Harry Potter que je publie mais j'écris sur ce fandom depuis que je le connais. Cette histoire est sur mon personnage préféré Luna Lovegood.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à notre Queen J K Rowling que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier pour nous avoir offert ce monde magique où nous évader. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce texte, c'était juste pour le plaisir. L'histoire est par contre de moi.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ni d'incohérences. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours enrichissant pour l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

Mahana Read.

* * *

Elle était venue, comme chaque année, leur apportait des fleurs. Elle l'avait fait seule pendant longtemps, son père n'en ayant jamais eu le courage. Pourtant elle y tenait. Elle voulait dire "bonjour" à sa mère et lui offrir ses somptueuses fleurs blanches ayant une unique rose rouge au milieu. Comme chaque année depuis bientôt dix ans. C'était une tradition, elle en avait besoin. C'était sa fête après tout. Cette année, une chose avait changé. Il y avait deux bouquets dans ses petites mains pâles.

Tout était pâle, clair, blanc chez elle ; de ses longs cheveux ondulés jamais vraiment coiffés à sa peau de porcelaine en pensant par ses lèvres d'un rose léger et ses yeux bleus effacés. Sa longue robe blanche en dentelle lui donnait l'allure d'un fantôme, voletant au vent, collant son corps plume, plaquant le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait et ses cotes que l'on devinait malgré le tissu. Les bretelles glissaient sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses clavicules saillantes. Sa robe trop longue qu'elle aimait tant et portait pourtant d'années en années.

Elle souriait, un sourire un peu absent, pas très heureux, mais toujours présent, un sourire quand même. Elle semblait joyeuse tout le temps, sautillait gaiement et parlait d'une voix légère, toujours réconfortante peu importe ses interlocuteurs. Pour certains elle était juste colorée de folie, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle était heureuse dans son monde enfantin peuplé de chimères, peu savaient que c'était la mélancolie qui peignait ses fins traits de son pinceau indélébile. Elle se tenait là, immobile et semblant danser dans le vent à la fois, dans sa robe trop grande pour elle, si blanche, si calme, presque transparente que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle allait disparaître sans bruit d'un moment à un autre.

Deux bouquets à la main. Touches de couleurs. Un si coloré, si vif, jaune comme le soleil, mais pas celui d'aujourd'hui qui semblait emprunt des mêmes traits qu'elle. Mélancolique lumière. Pâle. La fleur de Lys parfumée au milieu des fleurs. Et l'autre, son contraire, son opposé, les chrysanthèmes tout en délicatesse et retenue mais violemment agressées par la fleur d'un rouge sang trônant en son centre, attirant toute l'attention sur elle. Les roses ont toujours aimé cela. Deux bouquets pour deux êtres chers. Bonjour Papa. Bonjour Maman.

Elle déposa les fleurs sur l'unique pierre sous laquelle dormaient ses parents. Ses parents qu'elle avait aimés si fort mais qu'elle avait peu connue. Qu'elle avait dû idéaliser pour vivre sans se noyer dans son amie qui ne la quittait jamais vraiment. Une mère disparue trop tôt, préférant l'aventure à l'enfance douce et colorée d'une petite fille. Un père noyé dans son travail, refusant de voir sa fille grandir violemment d'un coup. Deux êtres imaginés, presque rêvés, qui semblaient tout droit venir d'un songe. Après tout, elle était si rêveuse...

Elle avait dû grandir en inventant ses parents, pas totalement bien sûr, mais elle s'était raccroché à un amour trop peu montré ou si lointain. Elle venait pourtant les saluer, tous les ans, tous les deux, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient heureux à présent, ensemble alors qu'elle restait seule. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Elle n'était pas seule, les souvenirs la peuplée, des anciens et même quelques récents qui la touchait en plein cœur. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y croire, elle était comme ça. Les gens se lassaient vite, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Ne pas s'attacher. Surtout pas. Pourtant elle aurait voulu au fond d'elle qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Elle, la petite fille si pâle et colorée, qui voulait se cacher et rire bruyamment. Double. Double personnalité. Double elle. Double envie surtout. Tout laisser ou continuer ? On ne réussit jamais seule dans la vie. Elle continuait à fixer les deux portraits de ses parents. Ils étaient beaux et rayonnant. Elle leur sourit, un vrai, débordant d'amour. Elle adorait ces photographies. Elle s'accroupit et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts qu'elle posa ensuite sur le visage de sa mère puis sur celui de son père.

Une voix au loin la fit se retourner. Elle ne comprit pas mais se redressa. Un jeune homme se rapprochait.

- " Tu as fini Luna ? "

- " Oui, merci. Allons voir tes parents maintenant. Ça fait 17 ans non ?"

Harry acquiesça et lui attrapa la main. Qu'elle sera fort alors qu'il enlaçait leurs doigts. Elle, la gamine perdue tenait la main du grand Harry Potter. Elle existait enfin dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Dans ceux si verts de son meilleur ami. Même si elle voyait souvent passer les coups de pinceaux qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître, elle espérait, - elle espérait enfin ! - que la mélancolie ne les noierait pas ensemble. Double moi. Double nous.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans l'allée fleurit de toutes parts. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la pierre tombale et murmura un simple : "Joyeux Halloween".

Fin.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite reviews ?


End file.
